meganleefandomcom-20200213-history
Forget You
Forget You is a song by Cee Lo Green and covered by Megan Lee. Video Lyrics I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari, but the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know better) Ooooooh I've got some news for you oh go ahead and tell your little boyfriend I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat, yeah. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap ya. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know better) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate you right now I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough and I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Now baby, baby, baby Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad) (So bad) (So bad) I tried to tell my momma but she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad) Yes she did And I was like NO! Whhhy?NO! Whhhy? NO! Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh! I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Lyrics